Lost (CarlxOc)
by Mattkk25
Summary: A girl gets lost and can't find her brother after a hord makes them split up. Unable to find her brother she bumps into Carl, Rick and Michonne.
1. Chapter 1

**ᑕᕼᗩᖇᗩᑕTEᖇ ᗪEᔕᑕᖇIᑭTIOᑎ**

 **Character name: Ember Whinchester**

 **Character age: 14**

 **Character height: 5.6**

 **Character hair colour: dark caramel with dark red bangs**

 **Character hair style: short with her bangs mostly to the left**

 **Character eye colour: dark blue with black rims**

 **Character skin ton: somewhat tanned**

 **Character clothes: a white undershirt with a red and black checkered shirt with a dark grey hood over top with blue ripped and dirty jeans and black worn out boots that go half way up to her knee cap.**

 **Character chosen weapons: compound hunting bow with 10 arrows and a blue knife the shape of a feather.**

Ember woke up in the dark oak tree she had climbed the night before after being separated from her brother. As she looked around to see if any walkers had been attracted by her movement while she had slept and saw nothing so she grabbed her bow her knife and backpack before climbing down the tree.

As she walked trough the forest in search for her brother Matt she saw to her surprise three people one of them looked around her age the other a girl with dark skin and a tall man with a scruffy beard. In her relief they didn't seem to notice her until she lost her balance making her stumble backwards and fall flat on her back.

As the three people heard the noise the two boys took out their guns and the girl put a hand on her sword.

'Shit….' She said to herself as they started walking towards the source of the sound.

"Could be a walker" said the dark skinned girl looking at the other two as they had their guns raised on high alert.

"Yeah but we should get rid of it before it attracts others…" the boy with the sheriffs hat on said looking back at her

"Shooting would be the reason other walkers would be attracted…" she said looking back the boy

"She has a point Carl shooting it would only attract more…" said the man with the scruffy beard.

"Fine I will kill it with my knife…" Carl said with a sigh.

Ember backed up struggling to her feet as she realizes she sprained her ankle when she had fell, to late he was then standing infront of her putting his knife away and raising his gun at her.

"Who are you?!" The boy shouted at her in a defences tone.

"Why should I tell you?!" Ember said looking at him with one foot off the ground in pain.

"Awnser the question…" he said growling.

"My name is Ember…Ember Winchester and you are?" She said hesitantly.

"That doesn't conce-" he was cut off my the man

"I'm Rick Grimes and this is my son Carl and my friend Michonne" said Rick motioning for Carl to put his gun down.

"Im going to ask you three questions…" said Rick looking at her

But before he could say another word she was already running in the other direction, and when she looked back she could see the three chasing after her. She pushed herself to the limit but soon enough Carl had tackled her to the ground making it impossible to get up.

"Get off of me!" She shouted struggling to get up and grab her knife.

"That's not an option right now sorry…" he said as he held her down waiting for his father and Michonne to catch up.

"Why the hell did you run?" Said Carl as he looked down at her in what seemed to be anger.

"Because I can this is the apocalypse ya numb nut!" She said in pure anger and hatred.

As Rick and Michonne caught up to them they saw Carl trying to keep his anger from exploding as ember was struggling to get up and out of his grip. She didn't like the way they where treating her… It made her feel like a kid and a kid is the last thing she wanted to be called.


	2. Chapter 2

he night grew cold and the wind sent a shiver down ember's spine as she angrily and hesitantly follow the three that she had found the day before. She didn't know where they were going but had heard them talking about a prison and finding the others….

She didn't care all that much but she knew she had to ditch them soon if she wanted to be able to find her brother. So she made a plan gain their trust and go out for a supplies run but don't go back. At that moment she realized Carl was looking at her.

"What?" She said her arms crossed as they kept walking forwards.

"Just making sure…" he said suddenly his eyes where filled with annoyance.

'and he thought I had attitude? Wow he really needs a mirror…' she thought looking back at her feet as they continued their walk to the house up ahead.

Once they got there she set up in one of the room. Ember went back down stairs to grab a can of food but tripped on the stairs landing on Carl at the bottom.

She stayed there a moment stuck in his ice blue eyes before getting up quickly and walking to the kitchen where Rick was standing

"Would you like some Ember?" Rick said offering her a bowl of soup.

"Sure.. thanks rick…" she said forcing a smile as she grabbed the bowl.

Ember finished her soup and sat in the living room in silence sitting across from Carl. They hadn't talked much and when they did it was short and without detail.

So she chose to start a conversation.

"You like video games before all this?" She said in a friendly but wary voice.

"Yeah my favourite was always the Halo series" he said smiling as he remembered playing it with all his friends.

"Mine was battlefield I used to play with my brother even if our mother didn't approve of all the blood…" she chuckled at the memories. Suddenly her smile darkened into a frown as she thought of her brother.

Carl noticed her sudden change of expression on her face. He didn't notice when he got up unconsciously sat next to her.

Ember started blushing at how close he was but liked his warmth it was comforting. She just sat there in silence with him for about half an hour before she yawned and said she was going to go to bed so she went into her room and quickly fell asleep only to wake up in the world of her nightmares.

She looked around the room went dark and the walls covered in shadows as she remembers the screams of her mother as she was torn apart into tiny pieces of nothing and imagined her brother being bit without her being able to be there to save him as his pale skin turned grey and dead as the virus spread trough his body.

"Matthew no!" She screamed out and reached for him but he disappears before she could get to him.

She was woken up My someone shaking her. As her eyes flew open in panic she saw Carl sitting on the corner of her bed with concerned eyes.

"Are you okay?" Carl asked still concerned

"I'm fine…." She said rubbing her eyes and standing up to grab her water bottle.

"I don't believe you…" he said curling his fist in frustration why did she have to do this? Why did she always have to push him away when he was trying to help her? He knew it wasn't true that she was fine he saw it in the way her eyes where full of pain and how she screamed in her sleep reaching for something or someone who wasn't there.

"Just a dream… Just a dream…" Carl heard her say to herself as she rubbed her eyes and splashed a little water on her face

"You know you can talk about it right? You don't have to hide your feelings" Carl said standing up.

"Yeah then why do you?" She said spinning around.

"Well I won't anymore…" a second later his lips where on hers as he turned red hoping she felt the same way.

 **Hey guys I hope you liked chapter two and I already have an idea for chapter three but it would be nice to get some reviews to see what you might like to see next :)**


End file.
